


From Eden

by sterlingstars



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fingerfucking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Trans Character, Trans Matt Murdock, Trans Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlingstars/pseuds/sterlingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Devil met Captain America in church.</p><p>An unlikely meeting, an unlikely pair, and a very unlikely romance. Two men with the weight of the world on their shoulders find each other, and find something they can hold onto. New York's streets may be unforgiving, and the world unkind, but sometimes, there's a little something good for us beneath the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Okay. This pairing is... wow. I stumbled on it by complete accident and read because I was curious- cue one fic bookmarked, and I was plunged into rarepair hell. I love this ship. I _love_ this ship. This is a little bit of a love letter to them. I put a _lot_ of time into this, and I really hope I did well! I wanted to give us shippers something really good. Enjoy! This is a definite labor of love.

The devil met Captain America in church.

Of course, the star-spangled man with a plan didn't know that Matt was the devil. Perhaps he never would, if Matt had it his way. But Matt knew who he was- and was taken aback by the discovery when he accidentally heard him in confession. 

It was the most interesting Sunday he'd had in a very long time. 

He liked to stay after Mass. He made a habit of it. Waited for the others to clear out, and just stayed in his pew, allowing himself time to reflect. This was one of the few places where Matt felt he could just be, peacefully- where he could allow his thoughts to roam and not be overwhelmed. It was soothing, gentle, familiar. His dad taught him from day one that church was supposed to be a safe place. Matt held onto that, gripped it with white knuckles and refused to let go. Father Lantom's lattes were also a nice incentive, too.

Someone else lingered. They were in one of the confessional booths, waiting patiently with slow, gentle breathing. Hands clasped in their lap. Understated cologne, cotton shirt, dress slacks. Two cups of coffee beforehand, freshly showered. Clean, soft. Nonthreatening. 

Father Lantom slipped into the other side of the booth. Matt concentrated on his rosary, fingers rolling the beads, breathing. He tried very hard not to pay too much attention to confessions, when he was around to hear them. They were supposed to be private, between the Father and God and the confessor- and Matt was a man who literally made his living by doing morally questionable things, but listening in on other peoples' confessions was something he didn't want to make a habit out of if he could avoid it. 

It was much harder to ignore when the church was quiet like this, but he tried his best. The person in the booth began to speak, and Matt froze in his pew, rosary forgotten, tangled around his fingers.

“Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. It's been... a long, long time since my last confession.”

Matt knew that voice. He's pretty sure everyone in the country knows that voice. The steady timbre of one Steve Rogers, Captain America himself. In the last year, he'd been everywhere, after the disaster in Washington and the takedown of SHIELD. Matt had heard his voice countless times, on the radio and on the news, whenever he was at Foggy's. God, Foggy would lose it if he knew that Matt apparently had sat in at church with Steve Rogers. He kind of had a massive crush on him, and liked to tell Matt how deeply he appreciated the man's ass in his uniform, often lamenting that Matt couldn't see it himself.

The usual exchange was made, and then they got down to it. Father Lantom asked Steve what was on his mind, and Matt shouldn't have listened, but he just... he had to know. What sins did Captain America have to confess to? What morally questionable activity had he gotten up to since he'd been thawed out? Matt was about to find out, apparently. 

“My ma would be proud,” he said quietly. “For me making it into church. She'd be a little sore that it took me so long, but I've been... rather preoccupied.” He said it gently, a little sheepishly. Father Lantom chuckled softly. “But uh... right. Where do I even start?” He sighed. “I uh... I love what I do, ya know? Wouldn't be here today if I didn't. Everyone knows the story, so I'll skip on that. But... it comes with a lot of bad things attached to it. Freedom has a very high price. I've been paying it a lot, lately. And I... I don't mind that. Never have. Someone has to do it, right?”

“Not very many would stand up for others the way you do,” Father Lantom said gently. “It takes great strength, and a lot of love, to sacrifice yourself wholeheartedly for strangers.”

“I just... I feel selfish, Father. Guilty.”

“For what, my son?”

Steve ran a hand through his hair. Cropped, freshly cut, even. He breathed out, a heavy sigh. Matt idly fiddled with the rosary in his hand, abandoning any pretense of not paying attention. He would throw in some extra Hail Marys tonight before bed. 

“I left,” he said quietly. “The team, my friends. Took off. Been on the run, sort of. I keep leaving them, and I'm not really... I'm not investing my time into them the way I should be. They need me, but I just haven't been there for them the way I should be. I've been sneaking off a lot, going off on my own a lot. Leaving for weeks or months at a time. See, I've got this friend. And he... he is the most important person in my life. Bucky... he took care of me, when I couldn't take care of myself. Even when I could, he was still looking out for me. I saw him, Father. He's alive, and he needs my help, and I can't just... I can't just leave him. He needs me.” His voice broke a little then, breathing hitched. Matt winced. “And there's so much going on. SHIELD just collapsed. People have died, there's so much happening, and the world needs me, and the Avengers need me, but Bucky... I feel like he needs me more.”

There was a pause. Steve swallowed thickly. He ran his hands over his hair again, and he shifted a little in his seat. 

“I feel guilty about it,” he said. “Leaving everyone. I've been on the run with my friend, Sam, who has just... been so good to me. One of the best people I've ever met. But I feel bad for that, too. He left his house, his job, to help me out. I don't feel like that's fair to him, to just give up his life for me. You know he followed me into a fight when he'd only known me for a few days? He helped me take down the helicarriers and the HYDRA agents in DC. He barely knew me.” Steve fiddled with his fingers, sighed again. 

Matt couldn't listen to any more of this. As quietly as he could manage, he got up and walked out. Slipped out the front doors, and planted himself on the bench outside. It was a beautiful day, and the breeze was nice. He didn't have anywhere to be, so he lingered. He didn't want to shake off the peace that had enveloped him just yet, so he waited. 

He couldn't help but feel guilty about listening in on Steve's confession, but well... curiosity killed the cat and all. He was only human, after all. 

Matt was a little startled as the door of the church opened. It was Steve, his stride slow and leisurely. He heaved a sigh, and paused near the bench. Hesitant. 

“Mind if I take a seat?” He asked politely. 

“Not at all,” Matt said, turning his head toward him. He gave a small, warm smile. 

Steve settled on the bench, and sighed softly. Ran a hand over his hair again. Must have been a nervous habit, or just something to occupy his hands. Matt could understand the feeling.

“It's beautiful today,” Steve said quietly. 

“That it is. I uh... I don't think I recognize your voice. New to the congregation?”

Steve let out a startled noise. He seemed to finally notice, then, the cane, as well as the purpose of Matt's glasses. He allowed himself some private amusement over that. 

“Yeah,” he said after a moment. “I uh... haven't been to church in a while, and I figured it was high time I got my ass in there before my mother came to haunt me.” He chuckled, and it was pleasant, soft. 

Matt laughed softly and nodded. “I can relate to the feeling.” He paused for a moment. “I'm Matt, by the way. Matt Murdock. I come to Mass every Sunday, if you ever wanted someone to sit with.”

“No companions?”

Matt shook his head.

Steve made a thoughtful noise. Then he gasped. Matt heard the sound of him smacking his thigh.

“Right, I forgot to introduce myself. That's rude. Another slap on the wrist earned from ma, I'm sure. I'll have to buy her extra flowers. I uh... that was a bad start. I'm Steve, though.” He got quiet for a moment, deliberating. “Steve uh, Rogers.”

Matt raised his eyebrows, as if he hadn't already discovered this fact. He gave another warm smile. 

“Not every day you end up asking Captain America to share a pew,” he said with a chuckle. “It's good to meet you, Steve. The offer still stands. It's nice to have a friend in church.”

“Oh. I... thank you. Yeah, that doesn't sound half bad. Been a bit of a bad Catholic, lately.”

“Well, I'll help you on your path to righteousness,” Matt said with a grin. “You know, by sitting next to you and passing you a hymnal or something.”

That got a laugh out of Steve, and it warmed Matt a little. He had a nice laugh, rich, deep, pleasant. For having just accidentally listened to part of Steve's very personal confession, this conversation was surprisingly easy for Matt. 

“I have to ask, though- what brings you to Hell's Kitchen? A little out of your way, from my understanding.”

“It is,” Steve admitted. “But I like to get away sometimes. I figured I'd explore- get out and see more of the city. It's changed a lot, since I was last here. I just sort of... googled my way here. It's a nice place.”

Matt smiled fondly. “A bit rough on the edges, but it's nice, once you get past that. I might be biased, though- born and raised here. Been in a rough way for a little while, but we're getting there.”

“I've heard,” Steve said. “Been a lot of stuff in the papers and on the news about this area. That Fisk guy- and especially that Daredevil. Tony, he's been driving himself up the wall trying to figure out who he is. No one knows. I kinda envy the guy. I hope he gets to keep his secret. The rest of us... we don't get so lucky.”

His voice wasn't angry or bitter as he said those words. A little wistful, but otherwise calm, pleasant. Just a statement of fact, rather than a tinge of jealousy. Matt had heard about Steve's level-headedness, his inherently good nature, but seeing it in action, even in a few words, was something else. 

Matt knew Steve Rogers for less than half an hour, and he already liked the guy. No wonder he was America's darling. 

He also privately agreed with Steve. He wasn't giving up his anonymity any time soon, that was for sure. Too much risk, far too much. Besides that, being in the spotlight the way Steve and the other Avengers were was nowhere near his comfort zone. He didn't want people looking into his private life, poking around his past and his friends. No thanks. 

“It's gotta be rough,” he said after a moment. “But I'll hand it to you guys. You handle the spotlight pretty well. This Daredevil guy doesn't seem the type.”

Steve laughed. “No, not really. Though I don't blame him, after the way the media's treated him. I do wonder about him, though. Maybe I'll meet him one day, ask him his trade secrets and all that.”

Matt smirked. _Buddy, you have no idea_.

+

Steve made good on his promises and began to come to Mass every Sunday. He sat next to Matt, and they had pleasant, whispered conversation before getting started. Steve was just so easy to talk to. He was kind, and intelligent, and wickedly funny. They both found themselves stifling giggles before the start of Mass an awful lot.

Afterwards, they sat on the bench outside and talked. Mostly about little things. This went on for three Sundays before Matt decided that maybe really trying to be Steve's friend wasn't such a bad idea. He was just so much fun to talk to, and from what little he gleaned about life with the Avengers, that was pretty much Steve's _only_ life. He didn't seem to get out much other than on official business, and Matt knew that song and dance all too well. It could be good for both of them, he supposed.

He didn't normally do this. Especially since donning the mask- but Steve was so damn great. Matt liked him, and figured spending a little more time talking, outside of church, would do them some good. 

On the third Sunday, the devil asked Captain America out to lunch.

“I know a good deli,” he said. “Small, out of the way, and they have the best pastrami. Amazing homemade soups, too.”

Steve seemed to deliberate on that for a moment, going quiet and fiddling with his thumbs a little. His heart sped up just a fraction. Matt was pleased, but held his smile back.

“Sure,” he said. “I got nothin' else to do today. Doesn't sound half bad.”

Matt let his smile loose, then. They walked, since it was only a few blocks over, and Matt could feel the looks they were getting. It wasn't so terrible, since New Yorkers had a pretty casual attitude about celebrities, but they still managed to attract some stares. Steve didn't seem to mind all that much, but he did walk through the shop door gratefully. 

They had soup and sandwiches and just... talked. This was much better than the bench, though, Matt decided. The shop was small and secluded, and there was a soft murmur of conversation. It was nice. Different. 

“Where do you work?” Steve asked a little while later.

“I'm a lawyer,” Matt said. “I have my own firm.”

He couldn't keep the pride out of his voice as he told Steve about Nelson and Murdock. He told him about Karen, about how amazing and charming she was, and he told him about Foggy. He told Steve about their time at Landman and Zach, their dreams of helping people without selling their souls.

“That's great,” Steve said, and Matt could hear the sincerity. “You guys are doing some really good stuff.”

“It's not easy, but it's more than worth it,” Matt said. “We're getting there. Though Foggy will tell you, at any given opportunity, that his mom wanted him to be a butcher.”

Steve laughed, and Matt grinned. He decided he liked making Steve laugh. 

“You know... this is nice,” Steve said. “Really. I gotta thank you- I don't really get out much. I needed something like this.”

“Glad to help,” he said. “Honestly... I could use the same. Making a friend from church- my dad would be proud. He always wanted me to be more mild-mannered than him.” He laughed quietly. “Dad was a boxer,” he said after a moment. “He was good, too. Never wanted me to fight, though. Bought me as many books as he could and told me I needed to use my hands for reading those instead of punching people. He was a good man, though.”

“My ma never wanted me to fight, either,” Steve said softly. “She was always roarin' mad when I came in with a black eye or a split lip or whatever else. Told me it would be the death of me.” His chuckle was a little dark, rueful. “Suppose she was right. But it's in the blood, I guess. Never had it in me to turn down a fight, or go lookin' for one, either, really.”

“I can relate,” Matt said. 

They finished their lunch and lingered, still talking. Matt learned a lot about Steve, and it was really refreshing, to just talk. He was a little out of practice, considering his social circle only really extended to his coworkers and the nurse who patched him up after his nightly routine. Steve didn't seem to be so great at it either, though, so it was alright. They laughed off the awkward silences. 

When they went their separate ways, Matt had Steve's number a smile on his face.

+

It sort of became routine for them to get together after church. They spent their Sundays together, getting lunch after church, and it was nice. It was different, having a friend outside of his small circle. It was a reprieve from the neverending drama of Daredevil, and Fisk, and all of his other troubles.

He never talked about work with Steve. There was a sort of silent, mutual agreement between them that they would use this time together to unwind- so no work talk allowed. Matt was pretty sure people didn't generally talk to Steve about much else anyway, and he didn't want to add to that. Besides, Steve was charming and funny, and why would anyone want to waste a conversation with him asking about the Avengers? 

Steve was... he was incredible. He was kind, and smart, and plenty of fun. He was full of good stories about his days of making trouble back in Brooklyn, and he was a good listener, as well. He liked to listen to Matt, loved his stories about the shenanigans he and Foggy got into together in college. They laughed a lot together. 

Matt was... well, he was only human. Steve was warm and kind, and he always smelled nice, and he gently guided Matt, and he was just so wonderful to be around... Matt found himself developing a bit of a crush. It was a silly term, he knew, but he wasn't sure what else to call it. 

On the thirtieth Sunday, the devil asked Captain America on a date.

+

It was, by no means, a typical first date.

Matt took Steve to Fogwell's, using the privilege of his spare key and nighttime access to show Steve his idea of a good time. He could feel Steve's eyes on him as he wrapped his hands up, and shot him a smile. He set his glasses on the bench, and Steve's breath hitched a little. 

“I've never seen you without the glasses before,” Steve said softly. 

“Not disappointed, I hope?”

Steve laughed. “Not at all.” He stepped a little closer. “You have very nice eyes, Matt.”

“I wish I could return the compliment,” he said with a chuckle.

Steve _giggled_ , and he stretched a little. Matt followed suit, unable to keep the small smile from his face. He sauntered over to the punching bags, moving a little, getting into form. Steve followed close behind, and Matt felt his eyes on him as he faced the bag. He threw a smirk over his shoulder, and grinned with satisfaction as he heard Steve's heart flutter a little. 

“Just try not to break anything,” Matt teased.

“Very funny, Murdock,” Steve said. “You're a real comedian, over there. You sure you're in the right career path?”

“I've heard I'm pretty good at what I do,” Matt said smoothly. “Good with my words. A lot of my professors said I have a silver tongue.”

He let that hang in the air, a little proud of himself. Steve chuckled, a low sound, and stood near Matt.

“The only skills I wanna see right now are your punching ones,” Steve said. “You promised me a good show, Murdock. It'd be a shame to disappoint on the first date.”

Matt laughed. “Alright. Fair enough. Surprisingly, us lawyers aren't _all_ talk.”

“Why don't you show me, then?”

Matt swallowed, his throat going a little dry. Well. If he really wanted a show, Matt would be more than happy to give it to him. That was the point of this, after all. He smirked slightly and rolled his shoulders before getting back into form.

The rest took care of itself. 

Fighting was as natural and easy as breathing. His fists struck the bag with a vengeance, hard and fast and ruthless. Hitting all the right places, all the right ways, and making the bag sing under his hands. He was completely at ease, here in his element. Deep breaths, smooth and easy, as his knuckles hit and hit and hit. Steve watched him with rapt attention, heartbeat a little uneven. Matt let that slide away, as much as he wanted to focus on it, and paid attention to his fists. 

When he stepped from the bag, he was sweating, but not even all that much. He took deep breaths and sent a smirk at Steve, whose heart shuddered. His smirk turned into an honest grin.

“Like what you see, Rogers?”

“Like ain't a strong enough word, Murdock,” he said, voice a little low. 

He raised a brow, swiping a hand through his hair. He allowed a smirk to cross his lips, cocky. 

“Why don't you show me, then?”

It felt good to use Steve's words against him, and from the response of his body, they worked. His heart sped up double time, and his breathing was a little heavy, uneven. Matt could smell the arousal on him, as well as the nervousness, the twinge of fear. He related. 

But that didn't stop him from kissing Steve.

It was soft, warm, and hesitant at first. Steve's mouth was so soft, and his hands went to Matt's waist, pulling him in. His hands were large and warm, hot spots on the small of Matt's back, and he breathed out a sigh, his lips parting. Matt's hands went to Steve's face, hands on either side, and when they broke apart, they rested their foreheads together, both a little breathless. 

“Wow,” Steve breathed.

“Yeah,” Matt said with a nod. “Um, yeah.”

“It's been a while,” Steve said quietly. “But that was... that was good. Really good.”

“Then shut up and do it again.”

Steve wasted no time in complying, and their mouths met again. This time it was a little more heated, intense. Their lips parted, and Matt swept his tongue across Steve's bottom lip, coaxing a soft groan out of him. It was a sound Matt planned on hearing much more often, if he could help it.

When they broke away again, they were both a little breathless. Matt was smiling, and Steve chuckled, soft and bright. 

“I gotta say, Matt- this has been the best first date I've ever had.”

Matt burst into a full-blown grin. He let Steve's words sink in, and he felt warmth in his chest. His stomach fluttered a little, and well... he was a goner, then.

“I have to say that I agree.”

+

It was so easy to be with Steve. He was such a fun, good person to be around, and Matt found himself spending a lot of his spare time with him. If they were close before, they were now attached at the hip. Matt's phone was almost constantly calling out Steve's name, as they texted nearly constantly.

It took a matter of days for him to be cornered at the office.

“When are we gonna meet this new friend of yours?” Karen asked, after his phone went off for the sixth time. 

He grinned a little sheepishly. “Uh, eventually, I suppose,” he said. “But it's a pretty new thing. I don't know how he would feel about it.”

“Not sure how he would feel about it, or how you feel about it?” Foggy asked. “You have a tendency to keep your partners to yourself.”

He couldn't rely deny that. “Yeah, but he's... different.”

Much more different than they could imagine, actually. Matt wasn't sure how his closest friends would take the news that he was dating _Captain America_. Foggy would probably have a heart attack, he was sure. Hell, even he couldn't wrap his head around the idea of it, some days. America's favorite son, who came to Matt's apartment to eat Thai takeout and watch bad movies on the weekends, who held his hand in church and kissed him senseless every time he had to say goodbye. Steve Rogers, Captain America, all around good boy and America's favorite, texting Matt heart emojis and teasing him about getting him out of his suits. 

It was a lot to take in, even for himself. 

“Well... I can ask him, if you really wanna meet him,” he said after a moment. “He's heard enough about you.”

“Oh, so he's got dirt on us, but we don't have any on him?” Karen said, mocking offense. 

“Karen has a point,” Foggy said. “All we know about the guy is his name is Steve, cause he texts you a million times a day and your phone won't shut up.”

Matt blushed a little. He and Steve did text an awful lot- Foggy teased him more than once about how he looked like a lovestruck teenager. Matt was sure his phone had never seen this much action before. Also, they had a point- he hadn't exactly been very forthcoming about Steve, which was a little unfair, considering Steve knew plenty about them.

“Okay,” he said after a moment. “I'll talk to him, and you can all meet. Sound good?”

“Yes!” Karen said, clapping her hands. “I'm pretty excited about this, actually. If the amount of times your phone goes off is anything to go by, this guy's really something.”

“I happen to agree,” Foggy said. “I need to see who's stolen all of my best friend's attention.”

Matt found himself blushing again, cursing himself as he did so. It wasn't really anything to be embarrassed about, but contrary to popular belief, he wasn't big on being the center of attention. He also wasn't used to people talking about his love life. It was all very new, and if he was being honest, he was a little nervous about the idea of all of them meeting. Logically, he had nothing to worry about- Foggy and Karen were amazing people, and so was Steve. Still... apparently, he wasn't immune to the jitters when it came to this.

So, after they wrapped up, Matt shot Steve a text on his walk home. His phone rang within a minute of the text.

“Is everything okay?” Steve asked, concern edging his voice.

“Maybe the whole 'we need to talk' thing wasn't the best start,” Matt said with a laugh. “Yes, everything's fine, actually. I just wanted to bring something up.”

Steve sighed, and Matt laughed again. 

“Of course, yeah. What's up?”

“Foggy and Karen want to meet you,” he said.

“Great!” Steve said happily. “I was wondering what that was gonna happen. They really want to?”

Matt was silent for a moment, still in shock. He blinked a few times, closing the door to his apartment. Well. This was going a lot more smoothly than his nerves had made him think it would.

“Yeah,” he finally said. “They're both pretty serious about it.”

“So they wanna give me the shovel talk,” Steve said with a laugh. 

“Probably,” Matt said. “But they mean well. They're not that scary. Well, actually, Karen is really something when you get on her bad side, but really, they're good people.”

“I know,” Steve said warmly, and Matt's heart flopped in his chest at the sound. “The way you talk about them? I already know they're good. It'll be good to meet them in person, though- even if they do give me the shovel talk while they're at it.”

Matt smiled as he settled onto his couch, loosening his tie. 

“I'm sure they won't be too hard on you,” Matt said. “Foggy has a soft spot for you, anyway- but don't you ever tell him I said that, he'd kill me.”

Steve laughed. “Cap's honor. I'm sure it'll be great. What were you thinking for the setting?”

“I dunno. Maybe here? We could all just, sit down with a few beers, maybe some dinner. Keep it casual, you know?”

“That sounds great,” Steve said. “And don't sweat it, alright? This is gonna go great, I promise. I'll be nice.”

“Like you're ever anything else.”

He snorted. “Yeah, yeah. If you start cracking boy scout jokes, this relationship is over, Murdock.”

Matt laughed. “I have much more class than that, I assure you. No boy scout jokes from me... Scout's honor.”

“I never thought a breakup could be so easy,” Steve said in wonder. “But here we are.”

“Aww, that wasn't so bad,” Matt teased. “I'm sure you've heard worse. You work with Tony Stark on a regular basis.”

“I won't deny that,” he said after a moment. “But I've got my eye on you, Murdock.”

“Doesn't sound like a bad thing,” Matt said with a smirk. 

Steve huffed. “Yeah, yeah. Your seduction isn't working this time, Matt. I know your tricks.”

“Not _all_ of them.”

“Now you're just getting cocky. Why do I put up with you again?”

“Well, I have a list if you're in the mood.”

“I'm going to hang up on you.”

“Aww, it's always so nice talking to you.”

Steve snorted again, and Matt giggled. 

The conversation carried on mostly normally beyond then, and they discussed a date and time for their little meet and greet. Once they'd hung up, Matt was much more confident in the whole situation- he knew this was going to go off without a hitch. Who didn't like Steve Rogers, anyway? 

There was nothing to worry about. He'd faced much worse things, anyway.

+

They'd settled on that upcoming Saturday, so that morning, Matt got dressed and prepared his apartment for guests. Not that there was much to do- but he wanted to make sure this went well. He felt like a nervous teenager showing his prom date to his parents, and forced himself to get a grip by meditating for a half hour. He felt much better afterwards, and with his new focus, he was ready.

Steve showed up right on time, always punctual as usual, and Matt beamed when he came in the door, toeing his shoes off at the entry. Matt came from the kitchen, where he'd been taking a few things out of the fridge to start dinner, and sighed as Steve's cologne and general scent began to permeate the air. 

“Hey,” Steve said brightly, and scooped Matt into his arms.

Matt grinned as Steve captured his mouth in a soft, warm kiss, and he sighed happily into it, hands on the back of his neck. Steve's hands were on his waist, firm and warm, and Matt leaned into the contact, their chests touching. When they broke away, Matt had a bright, soft grin on his face. Steve brought a hand to his face, swiping a thumb over Matt's bottom lip.

“Hi,” Matt said softly.

Steve pecked his lips again before turning to the kitchen. He looked around and clapped his hands.

“So, what's the plan, hot stuff?”

Matt chuckled. “Well, I was going to start dinner. Care to help a fella out?”

“Anything for you, doll,” Steve said warmly, and Matt felt himself flush deeply. 

They set to work, then. It was a simple dinner of lasagna and salad- something mostly hands-free, which was always easier for Matt. He and Steve moved around each other in the kitchen, occasionally purposely bumping into each other and laughing, and at one point, Steve flicked a small sprinkle of parmesan at Matt and laughed when it landed in his hair.

It was ridiculously domestic, but Matt loved every second of it. Steve, for as big as he was, moved surprisingly okay with Matt in the small kitchen space, and it was nice. He found himself smiling almost the entire time, which was the norm whenever he was with Steve.

An hour later, Foggy and Karen were knocking in the door. Matt let them in, smiling, and they both greeted him enthusiastically.

“Ooh, is that lasagna?” Karen asked as she stepped through and took her coat off.

“It's the recipe you gave me, actually,” Matt said with a grin. “Haven't gotten to try it out yet, figured today was a good day for it.”

“Oh, good!” She said. 

Foggy made a noise of agreement, and Matt took a deep breath as he led them into the living room. They sat on the couch, and he gave a small smile.

“Steve's in the bathroom, but he should be out in a moment,” he said.

They gave smiles just as he came through, and Matt tensed a little. The moment of truth, then.

“So, I finally come face to face with the infamous Karen and Foggy!” Steve said brightly.

Both of their heart rates immediately picked up, and Matt gave a very sheepish smile as they both turned to look at him, mouths agape.

“Guys, this is Steve,” he said lightly as Steve walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. “Steve, this is Foggy and Karen.”

“You...” Foggy stuttered. “You're Steve Rogers.”

“The one and only,” Steve said brightly. “It's so nice to finally meet you guys. I've heard a lot about you, and it's good to see some faces and meet in person. Matt talks about you a lot.”

“Oh! Well, unfortunately, we haven't heard as much about you,” Foggy said, voice a little off with his nerves. “Which, really, is a crime. You've got some explaining to do, Matt.”

“I didn't want to rush things,” Matt said. “Neither of us did.”

“It was just a little easier this way,” Steve said. “And if it helps, the team doesn't even really know about Matt. They know he exists, but they don't even know anything besides his name.”

“Well, at least we aren't the only friends left out of the loop,” Karen said. “It's good to finally meet you, though. I'm glad we could do this.”

“I have to ask, though- how do you manage to keep a secret like Matt from the Avengers?” Foggy asked. “I mean, Black Widow is a super spy, and Tony Stark probably has the entire city rigged or something.”

Steve laughed. “Well, surprisingly, they're not too bad at minding their own business. It took... a _lot_ of persuasion, but they eventually left me alone about it. Though Natasha does give me some interesting looks a lot. But it's alright- they're behaving. They said they'll let me do all this on my own time, which I'm grateful for.”

“That's good of them,” Karen said. “I'm glad they're being supportive.”

“They're good people,” Steve said gently. “A little tough to deal with sometimes, but they're good.”

“But you know what else is good? Lasagna,” Foggy said. “When do we eat, Matty?”

Matt laughed and Steve went into the kitchen to help him check the lasagna. When they determined it was finished, there was a chorus of cheering from everyone. It did smell pretty great- Matt inhaled deeply as he took it from the oven, savoring the scent. Steve cut it, and they set the table. Wine was poured, and everyone got settled in. It was really domestic, which was definitely something that Matt wasn't used to, but he found himself enjoying it.

He could really, really get used to this. 

The evening went off without a hitch. Matt managed to make the lasagna and impress Karen, which he considered his best accomplishment of the week. He'd been nervous about ruining it, since it was a family recipe, but she assured him he did beautifully. Everyone had seconds, including him. It was really nice. The wine was good, and the food was good, and Matt felt warm and happy and safe. These were the people he cared about most, and they were all together, and it was... it was more than he could've asked for.

Foggy and Karen left late, getting a cab together since they were a little tipsy, and Steve stayed behind. He helped clean up and put away the leftovers, and when it was said and done, Matt was curled up on the couch next to him, practically in his lap. Steve had his arms around Matt, a hand stroking his hair, and it was so nice and comfortable.

“You've got some good people on your side,” Steve said softly. “I really like them. I was sure I was gonna like them, anyway, the way you were talking about them- but now that I've met them, they have my seal of approval.”

Matt hummed. “I think they like you, too,” he said. “And I'm really glad about that.”

Steve kissed his head and chuckled softly. He gave Matt's shoulders a squeeze, and Matt smiled. He was so solid and so warm, and it wasn't helping how sleepy Matt was already starting to feel. 

“You should stay tonight,” Matt said quietly.

Steve's breath hitched, and his heart sped up. Matt could smell the small kick of adrenaline, and he grinned into Steve's shoulder. 

“You really want me to?”

“Yes,” he said. “It's late, and I'm sure you're tired, too. Besides, my bed is big enough for the both of us.”

“You sure about that? I take up a lot of space.”

“I'm small. And I'm willing to make concessions, for someone special.”

“Lucky guy that must be,” Steve said.

“I would say he is.”

Steve laughed and kissed the top of Matt's head again. He adjusted so that they were facing each other, so Steve could look him in the face. 

“This is gonna sound a little... old fashioned, I guess but I've never done this sort of thing. Are you sure you want me to stay?”

“Well now you're just giving away your age,” Matt said with a chuckle. “Of course I want you to stay. I wouldn't have asked, otherwise. And this... it doesn't have to be a big thing. I won't taint your honor. I just... I'd like to go to sleep with you.”

His voice got quiet on the end, and he bit his lip. This was... new territory for Matt. Usually, he never got so emotional in his relationships. All of his past things had been flings, really. When he was younger, he'd never allowed himself to be vulnerable- it left him open to be attached, and he still had Stick's word as law in his head back then, so to get attached was as good as a mortal sin, at that point in his life. This was all territory he'd never really allowed himself to breach, before.

Sure, he'd wanted them to stay, back then. He always had. It had taken all of his strength to hold back, not to pull them down and stay. Not to leave before the morning, to keep things casual, to keep himself in check so that he wouldn't get too invested. It became much easier to keep it simple than to ask for more, even when he wanted it, when he needed it. The only person who ever seemed to stick in that stage of his life was Foggy, and Matt was going to spend the rest of his life thanking God for it. 

Steve was good, amazing. He was kind, and warm, and sweet. He was open and honest and funny, and it was very obvious that he really just appreciated Matt as a person. 

Even if he didn't know everything. 

“That sounds really nice,” Steve said quietly. “It's been a long time since I shared a bed. I miss it.”

Matt stood off the couch and held out his hand, smiling. His heart was thumping at a quick, steady rhythm, his body humming with happiness.

“Then let me do the honors.”

“Lead the way.”

+

When Matt woke, he was warm. Very warm- surrounded. His eyes fluttered open, and he took a moment to gather his bearings. Steve was wrapped around him almost completely, cocooning Matt's body against his own. His arms were around Matt's waist, his nose in his hair, and their legs were tangled together. Matt's face was buried in Steve's neck, and all he could smell was Steve- his skin, his cologne from the night before, his sweat from the night. It was invigorating, and Matt breathed it in deeply, utterly relaxed.

He could get used to waking up like this. 

He burrowed further into Steve's embrace, content to stay where he was, even if he didn't fall back asleep. He was comfortable, but eventually, his bladder protested, and he gingerly began to extract himself from Steve's arms. 

He stirred, then, and he groaned as he came to, moving against Matt, warm and solid and slow with his barely awake state. He breathed out against Matt's hair and sighed deeply, arms tightening around him for a moment before he pulled away a little.

“Good morning,” he said, and his voice was quiet and a little slurred, sleep-mussed; and god, Matt could spend every morning of the rest of his life listening to just that. 

Matt smiled. “Good morning.”

“You trying to leave me?” Steve asked.

Matt laughed. “No- but I kind of really have to pee.”

“Oh.”

They both laughed as Steve released him, and Matt could feel his eyes on him as he made his way to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and ran a hand through his hair, pointedly annoyed that he would never know if his hair looked too ridiculous in the morning. For all his senses granted him with, he couldn't see enough to gauge the severity of his bedhead, which was disappointing. 

He ambled back into the bedroom, and Steve dropped a warm, lingering kiss on his forehead before taking his turn in the bathroom. Matt just lay there, taking in his surroundings. His room held the usual scents, but now his bed smelled like Steve. It was very sharp and distinct in contrast against his own scent, which was so ingrained into his things. He latched onto it, comforted. Steve brought a feeling of safety with him, of comfort. It was really nice. 

Steve left shortly after, and he wasn't very happy about it. But he'd gotten a text from Sam about something important, and he'd thrown his clothes on while sounding pained as he explained it. Matt wasn't angry at all, though he was a little disappointed about it. He knew what it was like, though, so he didn't hold it against Steve in the slightest.

Matt went back to his bed after Steve left, a cup of coffee in hand. He sat cross-legged on the mattress, warm mug between his palms, and breathed in his scent while it was fresh. 

He breathed in, and smiled.

+

The next day found him sitting on Foggy's couch with beer and pizza. Before things had gotten... complicated, they used to do this every weekend. They'd meet up at Foggy's place and eat greasy takeout, and Foggy would describe a shitty movie to Matt over a few beers. It was a good way to relax over the weekend, to just breathe and have fun. They hadn't really done this as of late, but they were slowly trying to ease their way back into comfort, after the disaster of Matt's fight with Nobu and the havoc it wrought between them.

“Okay, so it's time to get serious here for a minute,” Foggy said, and Matt heard his beer hit the table.

He swallowed, and frowned slightly. “About what?”

“I'm just gonna be straight, here, man- does Steve know about anything? About Daredevil? The senses? Or is he in the dark on it?”

Matt sighed deeply. “He doesn't know.”

“I gotta say, buddy- that sounds kind of bad to me.”

“I know. I just... I don't know how to tell him. I'm not... I'm not comfortable talking about it, really. It's hard for me. And I wouldn't know where to begin. He knows Daredevil- he's talked about him, even. Said Tony Stark wants to meet him, once. That's... big.”

Foggy made a noise of agreement, and took another sip of his beer. He relaxed back into the couch, sighing a little. 

“I'm not saying you need to like, call him up right now and spill everything. But I do feel like he's got a right to know. You guys have known each other for a pretty good amount of time, and now you're dating? It's time he knows. And you gotta be the one to tell him, man. I wouldn't want him finding out the hard way. Trust me when I say that's not fun.”

Matt frowned, a little pang running through him at Foggy's words. And as much as it hurt to acknowledge... he was right. Steve didn't deserve to have an episode like the one Foggy had- hell, Foggy had deserved it even less. He didn't want a repeat of that night, not ever again. 

He ran a hand through his hair and took a big drink of his beer, still frowning a little.

“I hate that you're right.”

Foggy laughed and patted his knee. “It's a tough burden to bear, but I manage it gracefully.”

Matt laughed, then, a slight smile lifting the corners of his mouth. 

“One of us has to be right, I guess.”

“Well, it's just not fair. I get the looks and being right? You gotta keep up, buddy, I'm leaving you in the dust.”

“I'll catch up to you eventually.”

“I'll hold you to that, buddy.”

+

There was... a lot to discuss with Steve, truthfully. Minus his nightjob, as Foggy had so wittily dubbed it. There was a lot that Steve didn't know about Matt, and the idea of opening up about it was more than a little frightening.

And it wasn't that he didn't trust Steve- far, far from it. It was just difficult for Matt to be so open. So many years of shoving everything down, of not talking about it, of pretending that he didn't have the problems he did, took a toll on him. Years of the nuns' berating and Stick's harsh lessons had burrowed their way deeply into his head, and Matt had a difficult time talking about these sorts of things because of it. 

But he had to do it, for Steve. Steve, who was open and honest with the world, even when he didn't have to be. Steve, who was bright and intelligent and kind, who set off a spark in Matt that he'd never felt before. Steve, who made him feel bright and good and appreciated, in a way he had never known. 

He had a right to know. Perhaps more than anyone, he had a right to know. All of it. Every last, bitter detail, even if they got caught in Matt's throat. Steve was the kind of guy who would understand, who would be patient and kind and sympathetic. Really, Matt couldn't have asked for anyone better, other than Foggy. 

His hands shook a little when he called Steve, holding the phone out and listening to it ring. He managed to keep his voice perfectly even as he asked him to come over, as he assured him that everything was fine, but he just needed to talk. 

Steve was there in twenty minutes.

Matt didn't think too hard about how he managed to get there so quickly. The details were irrelevant- he was there, and that's what was important. He was a little breathless as he opened the door, heart hammering painfully in his chest as Steve gave him a warm, chaste kiss of greeting.

He was nervous, which didn't help Matt's own situation very much, though he didn't blame him. He tried to give a reassuring smile as he sat next to Steve on the couch.

“Is everything okay?” Steve asked, and Matt could imagine a furrowed brow on his face.

He sighed. “As okay as they usually are. I promise this isn't a breakup conversation or anything like that.”

One could hope.

“I... I'll lay it out. I haven't been... entirely honest with you, Steve. There are things you don't know about me. Things I never told you.”

“We've all got secrets, Matt,” Steve said gently. “I won't hold that against you- you know that, right? I'm not gonna demand that you tell me every little thing. It's not like that.”

“I know,” he said. “But this is... big. Very big.”

Steve's heart sped up. “How big?”

“Close your eyes.”

“Okay.”

Matt got up and went to his closet. Opened the door, unlocked the trunk. Crossed himself over it, because he never skipped that part. Took the suit out and into his room, where he slid it on quickly and with practiced hands. He took deep, ragged breaths, and stepped back into the living room just as he slid the cowl on.

“Open your eyes,” he said softly.

There was a slight gasp- a sharp but subtle intake of breath. Three deep breaths. 

“Matt... you...”

“Maybe I should have told you a lot sooner,” he said. “Especially considering your line of work, and your team's interest in me. But I... like to keep this part of my life private, if I can avoid it. And I honestly wasn't sure how to tell you, or even when. But I didn't want you to find out the hard way. I've been down that road, and it's ugly, and I don't want it to happen again. And I'm sorry that I kept it from you, but I just... I couldn't bring myself to say it.”

There was more silence for a moment, then. Matt's heart felt like it was going to rip itself out of his chest, and he wasn't sure what to do. He took the cowl off, gripping it much too hard in his hands, waiting for Steve to say something. He breathed out a heavy sigh.

“How do you do it?” Steve asked, sounding a little breathless. “I just... that's the part I don't get. I can understand not wanting to talk about it right away. Not exactly good first date material. I understand wanting some privacy surrounding that. But you... you're _blind_ , Matt. How did you get into a gig like this?”

Matt let a rueful smile cross his mouth. He sat on the armchair across from the couch, cowl still in hand. He ran a gloved hand through his hair with a sigh.

“That's a long story.”

“I got time.”

He nodded. “There's a lot to it. But yes, I am blind. I explained that a little bit. I got chemicals in my eyes when I was nine, and it did take my sight. But it... it did other things, too. My senses... they're extreme. I can hear heartbeats. I can hear the couple in 3A on the first floor arguing over who's going to do the dinner dishes. Trisha did them three days in a row, and she's adamant that it's her husband's turn. He wants to watch the basketball game. I can smell your aftershave, and I know you took a shower after going for a run this morning. Your adrenaline is spiking. You put gel in your hair.”

He paused, taking a deep breath.

“My dad died when I was ten. I don't have any other family, so I went to an orphanage. But you know that part. The part you don't know is Stick.” He sighed heavily. “Stick came out of nowhere. Came to me just when I needed him. I was overwhelmed by my senses- I was close to my breaking point. I didn't know how to handle it, and every second of the day was spent in totally sensory overload. It was hell. But he came, and he... he's blind, like me. Told me that my blindness wasn't a disability, that I could use it to my advantage, and that I could make something of it.

“He taught me how to control my intake, so I wasn't overwhelmed all the time. How to tune things out, control the flow of information. He taught me how to concentrate them, too, so I could pinpoint certain things. And he also taught me how to fight.”

Steve's breath hitched a little. “When you were just a kid?”

Matt nodded. “He was... ruthless. Brutal. Put my mind and body through intense training. He taught me martial arts, among other things. I knew twenty different ways to incapitate a man by the time I was twelve. He told me I was going to be a soldier, for a war. He never elaborated on that. But... I got too attached. I wanted a father, and he wanted a soldier. So he left. I didn't see him again for twenty years. I ran into him almost a year back, but I wish I never had. I told him to leave, though, and he hasn't shown up since.”

“Jesus... Matt. This is... God, I don't even know what to say.”

“It's kind of bizarre, I know.”

“I just... you still wanted to fight, after all that?”

“I didn't feel like I had a choice in the matter.” His voice hardened, fist clenching around his cowl. “I can hear so much, Steve. Every night- every night, for years, I heard this city falling apart around me. I heard people get shot, get beaten, robbed. I saw the people of this city suffer, and I... I couldn't sit there and watch it happen. I had to do something. I _could_ do something- so why shouldn't I?”

He told Steve about the little girl and her father, knuckles white around his cowl. Steve bristled as he listened, breathing heavily, adrenaline going up again. He told Steve about how his hands never seemed to sit still after that.

“Maybe I'm not a good person,” he said softly, slumping a little. “God knows there are better people in this city. People like you. But I can't sit by and watch this happen. Fisk, and people like him? They never seem to get what they deserve. If I can give it to them... so be it. I will. Willingly. Gladly. Without hesitation. And maybe I go about it the wrong way. My dad never wanted me to end up like him- beat on for a living until he died. But I have the skills. I have the Devil in me, Steve. Maybe it's wrong of me, to let him loose on people, but... I don't know what else to do with him.

“And... I understand if you don't want to be associated with me. I'm just an asshole in a mask who takes a little too much pleasure in punching people. Not exactly your hero standard. But... I love what I do, if that makes sense. I can't _not_ do this. You have to understand that.”

Within seconds, Steve was in front of him. Matt looked up at him, blinking, and felt Steve's hand on his shoulder, firm and warm and familiar.

“You know- you sound a lot like a dumb kid from Brooklyn I used to know,” he said softly.

“I...”

“Matt,” he said gently. “God, Matt. You are.... you are just incredible, do you know that? And I am being absolutely serious right now. I just... God, you've been doing all of this on your own. Which makes you an idiot, by the way. But one hell of an idiot. An amazing one.”

Matt was at a loss for words, if he was being honest. He just sort of sputtered, opening his mouth, but not having anything to say.

“Okay, yeah. Your methods are a little different from the average guy. But you're working with what you've got, what you know. And honestly? It's not too different from the way I do things. I punch a lot of people, Matt. I hit them with a shield. I've shot people, killed people. One man knocking out some teeth and breaking a few bones is nothing. That's mild. You think I'd hold that against you?”

He chuckled warmly, cupping Matt's cheek.

“And there's nothing wrong with liking your job. I think we all know how I got into this business. I spent too much time piciking fights when I was a kid, and just... never stopped. Admittedly, I like it a little bit. Punching assholes who earned it isn't the worst way to get your kicks, Matt, I assure you.”

“You're not angry.”

“Nope. Surprised? Yes. But I'm not angry, Matt. Because I _understand_.”

“I hoped you would. I thought if anyone would, then it would be you. I just... I didn't want to hope too hard, if I'm being honest.”

Steve let out a soft sigh, and it was a gentle sound. 

“Matt... you've got nothig to worry about, here. Honest. You rely a lot on people not knowing about this, not knowing what you can do. And that's okay. And yeah- a lot of people would be mad to have been in the dark for so long. Maybe if I was a different person, I would've been one of them. But being in my line of work... I know the importance of secrecy. And I understand it. Especially in the world we live in right now.”

“So... you're okay with this? With me going out there and doing all of this?”

Steve laughed. “Matt, you are far from fragile. I know that you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. And I've read all about Daredevil, seen all the news clips. It's pretty obvious you know what you're doing. Am I worried? Yes. This job comes with a lot of hurt, a lot of danger, and I don't like the idea of you getting hurt, just the same as I don't like the idea of my teammates getting hurt. But I... I'm not gonna try and stop you, if that's what you're thinking. Because I get it. That need, that drive, to wanna do something- to _have_ to do something. There are a lot of people in this world, Matt, but not all of them have what it takes to stand up for it. Which is okay. The ones that do? The ones that want to? We shouldn't be stopping them.

So I'm not gonna sit here and tell you that you shouldn't do this. I will say it's a little stupid, considering now only, what, two people know about it? It is better to have friends on your side, people who can help you when you're hurt or something goes wrong. But... it's obvious that you're pretty good at what you do. You could've been on the wrong side of this, and you're not, and who am I to turn down someone who's just trying to help? Your heart's in a good place, Matt. I'm not gonna hold it against you, or tell you no. What I am going to tell you, right now, is that I support you. And if you need anything from me... all you gotta do is ask. If you need me, I'm there. I think you're good, and brave, and I am so, so glad that I met you. You're amazing, Matt. And I think you can do this.”

Well. Matt sat there, gaping, unsure of how to follow that. His mouth moved, but no sound came out. The words seemed to be stuck in his throat, whatever they were, and his brain was drawing a blank. This was nothing like what he expected, in any sense.

And then the tears came.

The last thing he wanted to do, the very last thing, was cry. But it happened before he really knew it, and once it started, there wasn't really any stopping it. Because God, he felt like a weight had been taken off of his chest. Steve got it. He understood. Steve understood, and he thought what Matt was doing was good, and, well, that was more than enough to make him cry. 

He cared about Steve- deeply, truly, and he was so afraid that he would be angry or upset or think that what he was doing was wrong. He was so afraid that something would go wrong, that this secret would ruin what was happening between them, and it was the last thing he wanted. He didn't want another situation like what had happened between he and Foggy, which stilll hurt to think about, which still wasn't entirely fixed yet. 

Steve's hands on his face were warm, and achingly gentle as he wiped the tears away. He pressed soft kisses to Matt's cheeks. 

“It's okay,” he whispered. “I promise. Why don't we get you out of this costume and order some pizza? I think we earned that.”

Matt nodded, smiling. “Yeah. Yeah, I think we did.”

He went into his bedroom and slowly changed out of his costume, a little numb with shock. As he went to put his shirt on, he let a hand linger on his chest, and he swallowed. There was a little more to be said tonight. He took a deep breath and put his shirt on, sending a silent prayer of thanks. God seemed to be on his side, that day. It was a good feeling.

When he went into the living room, Steve was on the couch, just waiting for him. He pulled Matt into his arms as soon as he got in range, and Matt smiled as he settled against Steve's chest. They stayed that way, comfortable and quiet, until the pizza arrived. They ate and had a few beers between them, and conversation was light and normal and happy. 

When they finished, Matt stood and stretched, nerves fluttering through him. 

Yet another difficult conversation, and all before the night was over. He was really hoping he wouldn't have to do this again anytime soon. This was more than enough.

“I want you to stay again,” Matt said softly.

There was no hesitation as Steve stood. “Yes,” he said. “Yeah, I'd love to. Didn't plan on going anywhere, anyway.”

“Well, aren't you a little cocky?” Matt said with a chuckle.

“I can get cockier.”

He was in Matt's space then, and his voice was low and warm. Warmth flared in Matt's stomach, and he swallowed hard. His hands went to Steve's chest, and he looked up towards his face.

“You can make good on that promise... after we have another talk.”

Steve's heart began to race again, and Matt soothed him. He led him to the bed and sat him down. He sat across from him, cross-legged, and took a few deep breaths.

“While this isn't as... bad, per se, as me being Daredevil, there's something else you need to know about me. Somethng I probably should have mentioned sooner, but... well. It's hard to just casually toss these things in over dinner.”

“Matt, what's wrong?”

He took a deep breath, centering himself. “If we're going to... go further with this, and have a physical relationship... you need to know something about me.”

Another deep breath, and he nodded slightly to himself. He could do this, he could. This was easier than the Daredevil confession- much easier. This, Steve could really understand, far more than he could about Daredevil.

Matt tugged at the hem of his shirt, and began to take it off. Slowly, he got it off, and set it next to him on the bed. 

With the light from the billboard, there was no mistaking the scars on his chest. He knew they were much fainter than they used to be, but they were still obvious. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out what they were, and Matt knew he didn't have to tell Steve.

“I got top surgery when I turned eighteen,” he said softly. “As soon as I got out of the orphanage and received my inheritance, I scheduled for it. I finally had the means. So, I took a good chunk of my inheritance money and got surgery. I started my hormones. I had my name legally changed. And ever since then... I've been Matt. Officially, anyway. The way I wanted to be.”

“Matt...” Steve's voice was soft, emotional. “You too?”

“Yeah,” he said with a grin. “Yeah, me too.” He fiddled with his discarded shirt, playing with the material. “I uh... I knew this would be a much easier confession than telling you I'm Daredevil. Because you know about this. The whole world knows you're trans. Figured this was easier news to break, so I saved it for last.”

“Why didn't you tell me before?”

“It's... hard for me to talk about it. I struggled a lot with it, as a kid. My dad... he didn't have a problem with it. Not at all. Called me Matt and everything. Let me cut my hair, stopped buying me girl clothes. But the nuns had a problem with it. They wouldn't let me be myself, under their roof. Said it was wrong, that they were gonna get me back to the way it was supposed to be. So, after my dad died, I wasn't Matt for a long time. It took a toll on me. Gave me a lot more demons to fight, as if I didn't have enough guilt. I prefer to keep it in the past. I like to- I like to live in the now. And now, I'm Matt. I don't wanna talk about how I got there. I just wanna be Matt and leave it there.”

Steve was in his space again, hand on his shoulder.

“Of course,” he said gently. “No, I get it. I really, really get it.”

Matt smiled, even though tears threatened in his eyes again. He wiped them and straightened his shoulders, tossing his shirt to the floor. He leaned forward, batting his lashes, and grinned at Steve.

“So. About you getting cocky...”

Steve laughed, but he was quick to kiss him, their mouths colliding with force. Steve knocked Matt over onto his back, the mattress bouncing, and they both laughed as they came up for air. Steve just hovered over him for a moment, looking at him, and Matt pulled him in for another kiss, impatient. His stomach was fluttering, heart hammering in his chest, and he felt warm. He'd been waiting for this for a long time, if he was being honest with himself. Which... he definitely was.

Steve kissed him deeply, and though it started off light and playful, it quickly turned into something else, getting a little sloppier and more frantic. They panted into each others' mouths, and Steve was warm and solid on top of Matt, making him squirm a little. His mouth moved to Matt's jaw, down his neck, and oh, that was _good_. 

Matt moaned as Steve licked a stripe up his neck, humming. Steve chuckled, making Matt gasp, and kissed all along his throat, to his collarbone.

“I imagine you're pretty sensitive,” he said softly. “I can work with that.”

Matt let out a shaky laugh. “Do your worst.”

“I promise.”

He sat up for a moment, and there was a whoosh as his shirt hit the floor. Matt got his hands on Steve's chest, shamelessly feeling the muscle there. He was... he was really built, and Matt was really appreciating the feeling of those abs under his fingers. He sat up and leaned forward, kissing down Steve's chest. Steve sighed, and Matt's hands moved to his hips, holding them there as he kissed his warm skin. 

“This is very nice, but I'm not done with you,” Steve said. 

“Oh.”

Steve lauged, and then they were kissing again, Steve pushing Matt down, back onto the mattress. Matt gasped as Steve's mouth went to his neck, kissing across it. He got to his ear and sucked the lobe between his teeth, making Matt let out a sharp gasp. He chuckled softly and went back to his neck, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses on the exposed skin. 

He bit down, just enough to be sharp, and Matt cried out, eyes rolling. Steve made a low noise in his throat, and that sent sparks flying in Matt's belly, hot and sharp. 

“You like that, I take it?”

“Very much,” Matt said with a gasp.

Steve hummed lightly. “Well... I can work with that, too.”

His hands were everywhere, warm and big and good on Matt's skin, touching, stroking. Steve worked his mouth down Matt's body, going from his collarbone to his chest, and eagerly down to his abs, which he seemed to enjoy. That pleased a Matt, another little thread to add to the rush of pleasure running through him. It had been a long time since he'd had someone else's hands on him, and this was bliss. He was already half out of it on the pleasure, and they hadn't even gotten to the really good stuff yet. 

This was going to be a good, long, night.

Steve's hands were on Matt's hips, mouth on his stomach, which was quivering. He felt like he was burning, face and neck flushed, and he was so aroused it was maddening. Steve kissed across his stomach, and then licked, long, hot stripes. Matt groaned, hips bucking, and he heard Steve laugh again. He was really enjoying himself, it seemed. 

“Been wanting to get my hands on you for a long time,” Steve said against Matt's hip, where he was working on sucking a bruise into the skin. “Ever since I saw you in that gym... the way you move, it drives me crazy. Knew there had to be something good under that old shirt of yours.”

“Well, if you'd asked like that, this could've happened a lot sooner,” Matt gasped out.

“I'll keep that in mind.”

He put his mouth back to work, then, and Matt was just moaning, hips bucking at the empty hair, his face aflame. Steve kissed along the edge of Matt's boxers, his mouth hot and soft against his skin, hands burning on his hips.

“What do you say we get these off?” He asked, voice low.

“Yes,” Matt gasped. “God, yes, _please_.”

Steve had Matt's boxers off in seconds, and he heard the sound of Steve's hitting the floor right after. He wished, very much, that he could really see Steve in this moment. 

Steve went back down and made a soft noise in his throat as Matt spread his legs, biting his lip. Steve gasped.

“ _Baby_...” He said, and he sounded absolutely wrecked.

“You just gonna sit there and gawk, or are you gonna do something?” Matt asked, a little breathless.

“Can't I take a moment to enjoy the view? Because this is... Matty, this is really somethin'.”

“I'm glad you appreciate it, but I would appreciate it more if you would start touching me again.”

“Can't argue with that.”

Matt laughed softly as Steve started kissing his stomach again, lying between his legs. His laughter turned to soft moans as Steve kissed down his hips, venturing between his legs. He came up to kiss Matt and ran a finger up his folds, making him cry out.

“Jesus, baby, you're so wet,” he gasped into Matt's mouth. “God, baby.”

Matt threw his head back, groaning, as Steve stroked him between his legs. He was so, so slick- he had been, from the moment Steve got his hands on him. Steve rubbed a thumb over Matt's clit, and he gasped, hips bucking. Steve moaned into a kiss, his hands going lower, circling Matt's opening. 

“Do it,” Matt gasped. “Come on, I want it.”

“Yes,” Steve said, “yes, of course baby.”

And then he had a finger in, and Matt moaned loudly, eyes fluttering shut. Steve had such lithe, thin fingers, and inside Matt, they were working magic. It was only one, but God, it was good- so much better than Matt's own. Steve started off slow, working Matt almost reverently. 

“You're so wet, Jesus Christ, Matt, fuck.”

Matt chuckled a ltitle beathlessly, working his hips a little. His face was on fire, he knew, but he couldn't help himself. He'd been dreaming of this longer than he cared to admit, frankly, and he was enjoying every second. 

“More,” he gasped. “Please, Steve, God.”

“Yeah,” Steve said, his voice rough.

He added a second finger, and Matt let out a high-pitched sound, clutching the sheets beneath him. He worked his hips, meeting Steve's fingers on the thrusts, mouth hanging open. He was really, really good at this. Steve went at a quick pace, pumping his fingers in and out of Matt with precision.

“Oh my God,” Matt said, his voice breathy and high-pitched. “Fuck, Steve, oh my God.”

“You're killin' me, baby,” Steve groaned. “Fuck. You always sound this good? Jesus.”

Matt just gasped, head thrown back. His hips bucked, stomach quivering, as Steve fingered him. God, he was good at this. He should've gotten him into bed sooner, because this was out of this world. 

Steve's fingers were gone, then, and Matt gasped at the loss. Before he could voice his protest, Steve's tongue was on him, and any words he might've said were knocked out of him. Steve licked up his labia in broad, flat strokes, and Matt keened, eyes wide. He flicked Matt's clit with the tip of his tongue, and a sound between a sob and a moan tore itself out of his throat. 

Steve slid his fingers back in as he began to suck on Matt's clit, and he was done for, then. Moans and gasps tore themselves from his throat, and he writhed, eyes sqeezed shut as Steve worshipped his clit with his tongue. He was lost to the sensation, body thrumming with pleasure. The scent of both his and Steve's arousal was sharp and bright in the air, intoxicating. He drank it in and relished it, and with every thrust of his hips, every moan and desperate whine, Steve moaned appreciatively against him.

It had been a long time since Matt had experienced this, and he forgot just how unbelievably good it was. He was lost to it, gone on the high of the pleasure, and before he knew it, he was coming, gasping Steve's name around a ragged moan. Steve fingered him through his orgasm, and finally slowly pulled out as Matt whined.

He came up and kissed Matt, and Matt could feel his smile against his mouth. He slid his fingers into Steve's hair, lashes fluttering. They were both gasping a little, and Matt was grinning, flushed and pleased, body humming with pleasure. 

They kissed, and it was heated, but a little slow and lazy, hands roaming over whatever skin they could reach. Matt was grinning and breathless, flooded with warmth and happiness. Steve kissed him deeply, stealing the breath right from Matt, and it was more than ideal, if you asked him.

“I'm not done with you,” Matt murmured against Steve's jaw.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” he said, voice pitched low. 

Steve hummed as Matt's hands ran down his sides, cupping his ass and squeezing. He moaned, then, and Matt chuckled. Easy. 

“Come up here,” he said, voice rough. 

“Matthew Murdock, are you asking me to sit on your face?”

“What if I am?”

“I would say I never thought you'd ask,” Steve said with a soft laugh.

Steve sat up, and Matt laughed as he grabbed him by the hips, pulling him forward. He smiled as he began to plant kisses across Steve's thighs- any bit of skin he could reach he kissed, grinning. Steve laughed above him, and the sound was music to Matt's ears. He kissed up Steve's thighs, mouth watering at the scent of his arousal, sharp and bright in the air. 

“You smell amazing,” Matt said, nuzzling Steve's thigh.

“O-oh,” he said softly. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Matt whispered. “Like... It's hard to describe, really. There's... there's your scent, which is sort of- sort of musky, and a little... bright. Like the way cool air smells, in the early spring when it's still kind of cold outside and it's frosty in the morning. There's something lightly sweet in it, too, and the way you smell when you're aroused...” He shakes his head. “It's- it's sort of tangy, and really musky. Heavy, sort of.. thick. It's hard to describe, but trust me when I say it's amazing.”

“You use that line on all the boys?” Steve asked, voice a little husky.

“Only the ones I really like,” Matt purred against his thigh.

“Hmm.”

Steve chuckled softly, but it quickly turned into a moan as Matt brought his tongue between his legs. He went in flat, broad strokes, lapping at Steve, who was ridiculously wet. He made a breathy noise, his hips moving a little as Matt licked at his folds. He groaned above him, and Matt smiled as he licked, moaning as he went.

“Fuck,” Steve said, drawn out on a gasp. “God that's.... wow, that's good.”

Matt's lips upturned slightly as he continued to lave his tongue across Steve's folds. He pointed it and really went in, then, and Steve shuddered above him, a ragged moan escaping him. Matt's grip on Steve's thighs tightened, trying to keep him a little still as he worked, moving his mouth up a little to suck on Steve's clit. Steve howled, hips bucking a little, and Matt loosed a chuckle.

“God, Matt,” he gasped. “Jesus.”

Matt brought one of his hands off of Steve's thigh and adjusted slightly so he can press two fingers into his entrance, causing him to keen. He laved at Steve's clit even as he started to finger him. The angle was a little awkward, but it was working for Steve, and that's what counts. His thighs trembled on either side of Matt's face, and he allowed himself a small, triumphant grin.

Steve leaned forward, thighs trembling as he worked his hips ever so slightly, his breathing ragged and his pulse skyrocketed. Matt's body was still humming with his own lingering pleasure, and the excitement of Steve's arousal. Matt's chin was slicked, and he moaned into Steve as he worked his mouth over his clit and labia, fingers still pumping into him steadily.

“I'm- fuck, Matt, I'm so close,” Steve choked out.

Matt crooked his fingers, licking at Steve's clit, and he keened, back arching. He was panting, shaking above Matt, and he increased the pace of his fingering ever so slightly. That set him on edge, and Steve yelled as he came, clenching around Matt's fingers and soaking his mouth even further. He slowed down before gently pulling his fingers out, and Steve slowly slid off his face and down, his movements slow and shaky.

Matt pulled him against his chest and they kissed, deep and slow and dirty, Steve's hands in Matt's hair as he wrapped his legs around Steve's waist, bringing them closer. They were both flushed and a little sweaty, and all Matt could taste was Steve's come on his tongue. He moaned softly as Steve kissed down his neck, hands on his shoulders.

“You're amazing,” Steve whispered into his neck. “Absolutely incredible.”

Matt flushed, moaning softly as Steve nuzzled his neck, kissing down it. Their hands roamed, slow and lazy, over their sweaty, heated skin, and Matt listened with rapt attention to Steve's heartbeat, which was like an intense song. The smell of sex was heavy in the air, and Matt's legs felt like liquid. He was boneless, warm and sated, body humming, and Steve was warm and solid and oh so welcome next to him. 

“You're not so bad yourself,” Matt said with a soft chuckle.

Steve laughed. He sat up, then, and Matt turned his head towards him, still sprwaled out on the bed. He didn't trust himself to sit up just yet, so he stayed put, where he was half melted into the mattress. 

“You are just... I'm the luckiest guy I know, I gotta say,” Steve said. He let his fingers skate across Matt's chest in slow, lazy patterns. “I mean it when I say you're amazing. And that's not the incredible orgasm I just had talking, either.”

“But it helps, I'm sure,” Matt said with a grin.

He laughed. “That it does. But besides the orgasm... I really like you, Matt. And I'm really glad we're doing this thing. You're pretty incredible, Matt Murdock.”

Matt beamed, face flushing. 

“C'mere,” he whispered, and Steve laughed softly as Matt pulled him down on top of him.

They kissed, and it was deep and slow, all of their urgency dissolved. Steve's mouth was warm and soft, and he kissed Matt deeply, like he was trying to pull the air from his lungs. When they broke apart, they just lay there, Steve sprawled on top of Matt, breathless and smiling. Matt had a hand on Steve's hip, the other combing through the soft, fine hair on the back of his neck. They pressed their foreheads together, and Steve pressed a long, lingering kiss to his cheek before pulling the blanket over them.

He rolled over, taking Matt with him, and they stayed that way, tangled together under the blanket, snuggled together. Matt buried his face in Steve's neck and breathed deep, smiling. Steve rubbed his back, and he smiled.

Steve kissed his forehead, and then he was asleep.

+

Having Steve know about Daredevil, and about his senses, was a complete breath of fresh air for Matt. Initially, he was worried about anyone else knowing his secret- but having Steve know was actually relieving. Matt didn't have to pretend or hold back around him, which was a blessing in itself. He took to leaving his glasses off whenever Steve was around, and he could go about his day without having to play up his blindness. He hadn't ever really been able to do that around anyone, besides Stick, though that hadn't lasted very long at all.

It helped that he understood. He knew, better than anyone he'd ever met, just what Matt was doing this for. He didn't get angry when he went out- he called him in the mornings, came over and helped with his wounds, made a point to tell him he was proud when he bagged more criminals. It was easier, having someone in his life that not only knew about what he did, but who could understand and appreciate it.

It made some nights a hell of a lot easier.

It was a bitterly cold fall night, and it had been raining on and off. Matt had been pursuing the leaders of a surprisingly immense trafficking ring, spending weeks thumping minor thugs on the head to try and find names and locations, desperate to locate missing girls who had been taken for their “merchandise”, and the leaders that were behind all of this. He'd finally managed to find a building where they were housing a majority of the girls, and needless to say, it had been a very, very long night.

He was beaten and bloody, sporting some shallow stab wounds and a bullet graze. He was also pretty sure he'd sprained his wrist after one of the thugs had managed to grip it and judo-flip him over his shoulder. Matt would be really impressed if it didn't hurt so fucking much, and, you know, if he hadn't been on the receiving end of it in the first place.

He practically crawled down the stairs from the roof and into his apartment, breathing labored as he threw himself as gently as possible onto his couch, so many different parts of his body protesting in pain that he couldn't think straight enough to separate them. So, yeah- bit of a rough night, there.

Claire had been working a lot of late shifts, and ever since the fight with Nobu and the lasting effect it had on her to see him in such bad shape, Matt tried not to call her as often. He didn't want to put anymore strain on her, and he was also far too exhausted to suffer her being upset over how beaten up he'd managed to get.

Foggy was definitely out of the question. He didn't even like Foggy to see him injured at all, if he could avoid it; but especially not when he was in such awful shape. 

He called Steve.

Steve was there in what seemed like record time, letting himself into Matt's apartment with the key Matt had given him ages ago. He flipped the living room light on as he came through, and Matt sensed his panic, his fear, his anger and upset. It was a rush of emotion, punctuated by his pause and a sharp, loud intake of breath at the sight of Matt sprawled on his couch, bloody and rumpled, cowl thrown on the floor. He turned his face towards where Steve was standing, and gave a slight upturn of the corners of his mouth.

“You always get here so fast,” he said, voice hoarse. 

“You move fast for the important things,” Steve said. “You should've called me. Woulda' saved you a hell of a lot of pain, Matt. What happened?”

“That trafficking ring,” he said. “Found one of their main locations. Most of the girls were there, so there were a lot of men. I was there for a while.”

“Jesus,” Steve huffed out, finally moving towards the couch. “Matt, why didn't you call me? You know you can do that, right?”

“It was just easier to go in there alone,” he said softly. “I wanted to make it quick.”

“I can do stealth, you know. Christ, Matty- is that a bullet graze?” He sighed deeply, and gently sat on the edge of the couch. “Matt...”

“I know. I... I'm sorry.”

Steve leaned forward and kissed his forehead, pushing stray hair from his eyes that had stuck to him when he was wearing the cowl. His touch was tender, his anxiety finally calming down. Matt raised a hand and laid it over Steve's, where it rested on his cheek.

“You really are high-maintenance,” Steve said with a soft chuckle.

Matt laughed, even though it hurt a little. “I like to keep you on your toes.”

“Well, you certainly succeed. Let's get you out of the suit, alright? We'll go from there. After that, you're gonna sit your ass right here and let me take care of you, ya big dumbass.”

Matt grinned, his chest warm. “Sounds good.”

Steve helped him into the bedroom, where they worked together to get Matt out of the suit- once he was stripped to his boxers, Steve led him back to the couch. He dug out the first aid kit and began the process of patching him up, his hands lithe and gentle against Matt's bruised skin. 

When he was finished, Steve put everything up, the kit out on the coffee table, and heaved a sigh. Matt reached out, tangling their fingers, and smiled gently.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “For everything.”

“It's my pleasure, you know,” Steve said. “Not necessarily this part- but... helping you makes me feel good. Just... maybe call me next time? I know working in a team isn't really what you do, but extra hands never hurt anyone. Besides, things have been slow for me lately, anyway. And ma always said idle hands are the Devil's handiworkers.”

Matt smiled. “My grandma used to say that. She always said that was why dad became a boxer- only way to keep the Devil away was to keep his hands as busy as possible.” He chuckled softly. “Maybe she was right.”

Steve brushed a thumb over his knuckles, humming thoughtfully. He stretched, yawning, and settled onto the couch with a sigh.

“I think it's time for bed,” he said through another yawn. He stood up, still holding Matt's hand. “Come on, Mr. Reckless- let's call it a night.”

Matt smiled as Steve gently helped him up and led him to the bedroom. They flopped onto the bed and immediately tangled themselves together, piling the sheets and blankets on top of them. It was warm and soft, Steve holding Matt gently against his chest. 

He kissed Steve's neck, and Steve hummed and kissed his head, hands tightening on him for a second.

“You take such good care of me,” Matt said softly.

“Someone's got to. I don't mind it, though. That's what you do for the people you love- you take care of them.”

Matt burrowed further into Steve's neck, feeling the flush crawl across his face and neck, as well as Steve's.

“I love you, too,” he said quietly into Steve's neck.

Steve stroked his back, heart fluttering wildly in Matt's ears. He kissed his head, drawing him in closer, careful not to aggravate his wounds.

“I like the sound of that.”

“Me, too.”

Love was... daunting. It was huge and unknown and scary- it held so much for Matt, so much fear and uncertainty, but he felt that he could trust Steve on this. Neither of them were perfect. They both struggled with demons, mental illness, with crosses they strapped to their backs to carry for the people and the city they loved. There was so much they had to face, and an enitre world against them.

And yet... together, it seemed easier. It seemed better, to Matt, to have someone by his side to support him when the weight of his burdens became a little too heavy; when he pushed himself too hard in wanting more, when he stumbled and fell and needed someone to guide him to his feet again.

It had seemed so unlikely, all those months ago when Matt accidentally heard a confession, that he would end up here, but he wouldn't have had it any other way. There was nothing he would change, which in itself was monumental, as he was a man who lived on his guilt and regret. But Steve made him a little better, a little stronger. He helped. 

He was safe, and he was loved by someone brilliant, someone with an infectious laugh and tender hands, with sharp eit and soft kisses, kind words and brilliant insight. 

When the Devil met Captain America, things shaped up to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! In all of its glory. I really, really hope you enjoyed this- I put a lot of love into this monster. Kudoes to my twitter peeps, who have witnessed me screaming about this thing for _weeks_ while I wrestled it into submission. And speaking of, you can find me on twitter @transmurdock c:


End file.
